


A Snowing Valentine's Day

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Snowing - Freeform, Snowing tacos, Valentine's Day Fluff, snowxcharming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: David surprises Snow with a romantic Valentine's rendezvous in the woods. They spend an amazing, passionate night together in honor of the lover's holiday.





	A Snowing Valentine's Day

A Snowing Valentine's Day

"What are you up to?" Snow asked,

"Why do I have to be up to anything?" David countered playfully, flashing his most charming smile

"Because I know you. I also know what today is and that you arranged for Emma to watch Neal overnight," she replied. He sighed.

"That was supposed to be a secret," he said, slightly annoyed. She shrugged coyly.

"Our grandson is easily bribed with pop-tarts and comic books," she replied. He shook his head in amusement and led her along the forest path.

As they reached a clearing, Snow could see a tent waiting for them. A very large tent she could tell, the cloth made of thick, very nice material. But that wasn't what was most stunning. Surrounding it were fairy lights, giving off an ethereal glow.

"Charming…" Snow uttered in disbelief. He grinned.

"Wait till you see the inside," he said, as he took her hand and pulled back the flap, letting her enter first, before following her. She gasped again, as she looked around, wondering how it was all possible. There was a large bed, an actual fireplace, a picnic basket and an ice bucket with wine chilling in it. Curiously there were fairy lights dotting the air all around them in the tent in a multicolored display.

"Charming...this is...how did you do this?" she asked in awe.

"Well...I got help from Nova and Tink. The fairy lights were actually Nova's idea. They put up the tent and created all this with magic. Marco helped with the furniture," he explained.

"Blue allowed them to expel this much magic for what she probably would consider a frivolous reason?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"I may have called in a favor. I know that you've forgiven them for lying to us about the wardrobe...and I have to, for the most part. But I haven't forgotten and I'm not above calling in a favor. They owe us and Tink told her to bleep off when she forbade her to help," he replied.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed that," she mentioned, as she marveled at her surroundings.

"This is amazing, my love. But you know I'd love anything we would have done tonight. I just want to be with you," she said. He nodded.

"I know...I just wanted to give you this incredible night. I mean, the first Valentine's Day we had in Storybrooke, I screwed it up royally," he lamented. She turned her head and gazed at him lovingly.

"That wasn't completely you," she reminded.

"I know...but I still feel like I should make up for it. You deserve all of this and more. This is the first Valentine's Day that we haven't been in another realm or literally in the middle of some kind of battle," he said. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I love it," she said tenderly.

"That's good," he replied with a smile, as he remembered one other thing. She watched him take a small device out of his pocket and press a button. The small mp3 dock across the room lit up and started playing soft, romantic music.

"Even Emma wanted to add her touch to the evening," he said, as he offered his hand to her. She placed hers in his and he swept her into a slow sway.

"This is amazing, Charming," she repeated, still in awe.

"No...you are amazing, my darling. I feel like the luckiest man in all the realms, simply because I'm your husband," he replied.

"Hmm...oh I'm the lucky one, trust me. We've been through so much and I know I've only made it, because you've been there to hold me through all of it," Snow said passionately.

"And I always will be," he promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she added, thinking about all the times she had almost lost him. As if hearing her thoughts, he pressed a long kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes and let him fill her senses. His lips left her forehead and he then pressed them to her lips, letting their passion take over.

"So...there's wine and food if you want," he prompted.

"I think the wine and food can wait…" she said, as she smoothed her hands along his chest.

"There's something else I want right now," she said sultrily. He grinned and captured her lips in his own again.

His shirt was the first thing to go and quickly hit the floor, as their kissing became feverish and Snow's nimble hands undid his belt. He broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of her shirt, as she lifted her arms for him, allowing him to divest her of her top. Their pants became the next puddles of clothing on the floor, as hands roamed and impassioned sounds filled the tent.

"Charming..." Snow gasped, as he kissed at the tops of her breasts. Their undergarments followed the growing pile of clothing until there was finally only skin between them.

Charming backed her toward the bed and she yelped in surprise, as he hooked his arm around her waist and lowered her onto the bed. She smiled and pulled him down with her, resuming her conquest on his mouth. She moaned into his mouth, as she felt his hard length pressing against her and she relished the feeling of him pinning her beneath his shredded physique. Desire pooled in her core, as her husband's lips worshiped her body, leaving fire in their wake. First her neck, then her collarbone, down to her breasts, which he spent longer on and she raked her fingers through his hair and bucked her hips against his hard cock. He finally kissed his way down to her navel and inched closer to her heat.

"Charming…" she whimpered impatiently. He smirked and dipped a finger inside her, before pressing his thumb against her clit. She gasped and bucked against his hand.

"Charming...please…" she pleaded, as he teased her and she heard him chuckle. He dragged his lips up her body, before kissing her deeply again. She moaned and opened her legs wider so he could settle between them.

"Uhhh...Charming now…" she begged him, as he kissed her jawline. She heard him chuckle again in her ear.

"So impatient," he teased. She growled and bucked her hips against his. He groaned, as her arousal made contact with his. He looked into her eyes, her fiery emerald gaze searing through him.

She mewled in pleasure, as he slid inside her with a swift thrust. His thrusts were deep and languid, as he took great pleasure in ravishing her with slow intensity., slowly building a fire in her that she knew would become an unrelenting inferno in her core. As impatient as she was, she loved when they loved like this, skin against skin, deep, undulating gallops, and a slow rhythm, him pulsing inside her with their eyes never leaving one another's, unless he was kissing her, while making slow, unbridled love to her. Their breathing soon came in ragged gasps, as their climax built to near completion. Charming pinned her arms above her head and increased his pace, thrilling her more.

"Da...vid…" Snow moaned, as he continued to glide into her hot and deeply, slowly driving her to what she was sure would be a powerful climax. She shuddered and panted, as he slammed into her, as they came together.

"Charming!" she screamed, as she trembled, almost violently, coming hard. He groaned, as his release inside her finished and she quaked around him, still thrashing passionately. They collapsed together and he slowly pulled himself from her hot depths. They lay facing each other, bare and pressed together, trembling with the after effects of an incredible sexual high.

As they lay bathing in the afterglow, Charming slipped from bed briefly to grab the wine and the picnic basket. Snow cuddled against him, as shared wine and fed each other the snacks Granny had prepared, which included fruit, homemade bread, and her favorite chocolates.

"You know, I haven't had a lot of Valentine's Days, considering we didn't have it in our land, but I think it's safe to say this is definitely the best one ever," she said snuggling against him.

"I'm glad...I wanted tonight to be perfect for you," he replied. She tilted her head and kissed him tenderly.

"It was...but every day I'm with you is perfect. I never want to be separated from you again," she said, as her eyes misted. He set their glasses aside.

"Hey...it's okay. I refuse to let us be separated again. No more curses, no more finding each other. Just you and me, together and found," he assured.

"Do you promise?" she asked, echoing the very words she had said upon him waking her from the first sleeping curse.

"With all my heart...our heart," he replied. She smiled and their lips met again.

"Happy Valentines Day, my darling Snow," he whispered passionately. He was looking at her with so much love that it nearly took her breath away and she was sure she was giving him a very similar look.

"Happy Valentines Day, my beloved Charming," she whispered back, as he kissed her again and passion ignited between them again, a passion that would burn all night and a love that would burn eternally between them...


End file.
